


Day 1- Prelude/Crash

by Axotl_of_Chaos



Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Kiddo week, Kiddo week day 1, Seriously did he launch himself out of a cannon or something?, knowing the Mafia of Cooks I wouldn’t put it past him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-29 01:10:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21401680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axotl_of_Chaos/pseuds/Axotl_of_Chaos
Summary: Just the intro to A Hat in Time in fic form.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Day 1- Prelude/Crash

As the ship drifted through space, a small figure nestled comfortably in the fluffy comforter quietly turned, enjoying a nice, peaceful sleep.

“GOOOD MORNING!”

Hat Kid <strike> practically</strike> literally jumped out of bed as the radio shouted its pre-programmed cheerful greeting that doubled as a semi-annoying alarm clock. She picked herself up off the floor, yawned, and readjusted her signature purple hat as the radio continued its update on on her journey through the stars. 5 light years from home, right on schedule. The radio then started to murmur the to-do list that her past self had set (and that her present self would once again ignore) as she wandered out into the control room and booped the monitor.

Fuel- 40/40. The ship’s autopilot? Right on course. Neato! She just couldn’t wait to get back home and- 

Something knocked on the window. In space? What?!

She ran down and looked out the window, expecting to see a passing spacecraft. What she saw instead was a mustached, hatless, vaguely turnip-shaped man wearing a blue striped suit and an apron that said “kiss the cook”, none of which counted as proper spacegear.

“What is this, flying boat? All boats need to pay toll in Mafia Town, even in space!”

_ The heck is Mafia Town, and why should I care about its dumb boat toll? _ she wondered.

“Mafia come in to collect.” Moving towards the hatch.

_ Nope. _

She shut the door on him, deciding to let the problem float back down to wherever he came from, only for the problem to turn around and punch the non punch resistant glass door, shattering it. As the airlock broke, Hat suddenly found herself dragged out into the cold, dark abyss (it sure was a good thing that people can breathe in space). She barely had time to process her already pretty unfortunate situation when a light shot past her. Then another, and another, and a swarm of bright lights flew out of the hatch and-

Oh no.

Those were her timepieces!

If Hat knew any curse words, she would’ve been swearing like a space sailor. As it was, she just folded her arms and sulked, hoping the universe got the point as she fell down, down, down to the planet below.

It looked like she would be late after all.  
Hopefully this planet wouldn’t be too weird.

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler alert: the planet is very weird.
> 
> This is my first fic, so any constructive criticism is appreciated! (Or you could randomly insult me on anon- hey, if that’s what you like to do with your spare time, I’m just saying there are probably better things for you to do with your life)
> 
> Edit: wait- I’m a week early. Whoops.


End file.
